themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
King Tritonus Monarchson
"I Chose Chris To Be A Water Duel Master To Join Manny And The Others But My No Good Nephew Took Him Away From The Water Civilization And He Push Me Too Far" King Tritonus was a ruler of the entire Water Civilization and wielder of the Helm of Ultimate Technology but as also not after He fell into slumber to siphoning off mana by making new Veil and as that it happen He knows Shawn too well using his artifact for not care for Manny which makes him mad but after Shawn became a Dark Mage, King Tritonus formed with other Monarchs as the 2nd Seat for the Water Civilization Clans duelists and for that as the even has been alot latey after the Witch Doctor Doll attack on his Civilization and as that King Tritonus did heard about Queen Kalima's upsetness about Tiffany is the Member of Shawn's attribute but not Manny's side which has cost by Nigel and get makes even more madder for him because of Shawn betray his trust after Isao and the Kaijudo Dragons banish Krogon for attacking the school and as that even also during the Vortex event King Tritonus took the Helm away from Chris and but gave the Helm of Ultimate Technology to Manny instead just right before Haven for just even Shawn, The Rangers and the Fusion Fighters was being demonstrated for their actions and also his advocate of the Water realm is Citizen Tokori King Tritonus Profile Name: Planet: Affiliation: Attribute: Creature Realm Army Civilization: Water Race: Human/Monarch/Leviathan Clans: Water Family ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Tritonusa ( Wife ) Elfman ( Adoptive Son ) Mirajane ( Adoptive Daughter ) Lisanna ( Adoptive Daughter ) Rana ( Daughter ) Blue Poseidon ( Son ) Aqua Genusis and Hayden ( Sons-In-Law ) Personally Creature Dead Sea Dragon Deis Gajira, Champion of Chaos Duelist Aaron Garcia Chris Hughes ( formally rejoined ) Deck King Tritonus uses Water civilization deck. his deck was called The Law of Water Civilization. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Exotic Lab, Field of M Episode Appearance Equipments ' Helm of Ultimate Technology:' Spells Gallery King Tritonus.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Monarchs Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Water Category:Water Clans Category:Water Class Category:Water Civilizations Duelists Category:Water Civilizations Wizards Category:Water Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Monarch Masters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Great Grandparents Category:Uncles Category:Grandparents Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Masters and Mistresses Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Wielders Category:Creature Realm Army Members Category:Five Bridge Family Members Category:Monarch Head Members Category:Monarchsons Royal Family Members Category:Kaijudoaians Family Category:Human Creatures Category:Mages Category:Councils Category:Take Over Mages Category:Civilization Monarchs Category:Water Wizards Category:The Order Bosses Category:Water Creatures Category:Civilization Leaders Category:Kaiju Realm Monarchs Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Kaiju Realmaians Category:Water Element Centurions Category:Rank C Duelists Category:Foggernaut Class Centurions Category:Water Duelists Category:Summit Leaders